<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admirando as flores sozinha junto ao rio by TheSassyDaughter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177850">Admirando as flores sozinha junto ao rio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyDaughter/pseuds/TheSassyDaughter'>TheSassyDaughter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ano novo, Hermione precisa superar algo, Poema chines Jueju, você não vai ter muitas respostas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassyDaughter/pseuds/TheSassyDaughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um momento de uma viagem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admirando as flores sozinha junto ao rio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Resolvi fazer uma montagem para o quadrado "Chinese Fortune Sticks", mas achei que faltava algo então escrevi um pequeno texto.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>Hermione observou o horizonte escuro, o sino batia indicando o início de um novo ano; na brisa fria ela sentiu como se a magia do templo estivesse se renovando, de fundo ela ouvia a voz dos monges recitando seu mantra para um ano próspero. </p><p>Respirando fundo ela fez algo que não fazia desde criança: ela orou, não a um Deus, mas à magia, a energia da natureza, a morte e a vida, a luz e as trevas. Pediu por paz, saúde e luz no seu caminho. </p><p>Enquanto mentalizava seus pedidos chamou a magia de seu núcleo e a guiou em direção ao templo, ela sentia como se cada veia da madeira sob seus pés estivesse inundada de poder e pulsava como um ser vivo. Uma nova energia a inundou aquecendo seu corpo e a puxando.</p><p>Seguindo o caminho da magia como se pudesse ver uma corda, ela caminhou através do prédio e mesmo passando por diversas pessoas ela não foi parada em momento nenhum. Quando chegou em um dos portais da parte interna do templo ela sentiu a magia passando por ele e desaparecendo; ela parou antes de seguir em frente.</p><p>Nos países orientais os portais funcionam como as lareiras com o pó de Flu, bastava atravessá-los com forte intenção que você sairia em outro portal. Funcionava nos batentes das portas de entrada das casas bruxas também, mas os grandes portais de templos sempre eram imprevisíveis, pelo menos foi o que ela tinha lido.</p><p>Um vento leve a empurrou em direção ao portal, com um breve olhar para a madeira decorada na parte de cima ela seguiu em frente; sentiu como se estivesse atravessando uma névoa muito espessa, quase maciça e fechou os olhos por menos de um segundo. Quando os abriu a paisagem tinha mudado completamente.</p><p>Haviam várias árvores de ameixeira floridas em torno de um pequeno altar onde um homem que aparentava ter centenas de anos estava ajoelhado de olhos fechados.</p><p>“Nín hǎo.” Ela aprendera algumas palavras básicas durante a viagem, mas sabia que sua pronúncia ainda era muito ruim.</p><p>Imediatamente ele abriu os olhos e ela sentiu como se ele pudesse ver tudo, seu passado, presente e futuro. Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ele balançou calmamente com uma das mãos e na sua frente apareceu um comprido tubo de bambu com diversas varetas dentro, todas pintadas com a ponta em vermelho. </p><p>Reconhecendo os palitos da sorte, ela começou o processo do ritual de adivinhação. Hermione nunca acreditou na adivinhação, ela sempre preferiu os números da aritmancia quando envolvia previsões, mas tudo que aconteceu a fez se sentir impotente e desamparada, foi para isso que ela fez aquela viagem, para se reencontrar.</p><p>Conforme lera nos livros dos templos, se ajoelhou e pegou o balde, sentindo uma grande energia mágica imbuída nele ela soltou sua magia, limpou a mente e focou na pergunta.</p><p>“Isso tudo vai acabar e eu vou conseguir seguir em frente?”</p><p>Sacudindo o objeto ligeiramente inclinado para baixo observou até que uma vareta saiu e caiu no chão. Ela pegou e leu o número 67 antes de esticá-la em direção ao senhor. Ele mal tinha tocado nela quando ela se transformou em um pequeno pergaminho com uma pintura e um pequeno poema.</p><p>Ele leu, em voz alta, seu tom não era nem feminino nem masculino, quase etéreo e mesmo sem conhecer as palavras que eram ditas ela conseguia compreender. Quando ele terminou, ela estava comovida. Entre as lágrimas viu ele sorrindo e acenando com a mão, imediatamente ela sentiu o desconforto da aparatação.</p><p>Da mesma posição que estava quando ouviu o sino, Hermione observou o primeiro sol do ano nascer no horizonte, a brisa fria começou a se aquecer e ela se sentiu pronta. Tudo daria certo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Para quem tiver interesse esse é o poema que ele leu:</p><p>江畔独步寻花 （三） </p><p>不是爱花即欲死<br/>只恐花尽老相催<br/>繁枝容易纷纷落<br/>嫩蕊商量细细开</p><p>Não consegui traduzir o poema, já que não entendo chines, mas achei essa tradução para português em um artigo:</p><p>Admirando as flores sozinho junto ao rio (III)</p><p>Não é que em tanto amar as flores se faleça,<br/>mas há sofrer que cessam: envelhecer se apressa.<br/>Galhos repletos facilmente caem tensos,<br/>tenros botões combinam-se, abrem docemente</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>